Backstage Pass
by Sayoko Bizen
Summary: Behind the scenes sneak peek ahead. Sorta AU, but not really. YuuRam, as always. It will be a cold day in jigoku before I write of these boys with anyone else.
1. Backstage Pass: YuuRam

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. Enjoy. Oh, and I've always wanted to say this: "If shounen ai isn't your fave, please feel free to move on to the next FANDOM." Have a nice day. :D

* * *

**BACKSTAGE PASS**

by Sayoko Bizen**  
**

* * *

Flipping the pages of the latest script amid the glow of different studio lights and equipment, Wolfram walked past Yuuri in a huff.

Yuuri blinked at his rather irritated-looking companion and asked, "What's wrong?"

The blond glared at the double-black and threw the stapled bunch of papers at him. "Have you SEEN this? Can you BELIEVE what Sayo wants us to do?!"

The soukoku monarch tapped his own chin twice and grinned. "Sayo? Hmm… Sayoko Bizen… something cloyingly sweet with me calling you lots of endearments and you being pouty and long-suffering?"

Wolfram put on a decidedly pouty and long-suffering face. "Yeah."

Yuuri put his arm around Wolfram's shoulder and looked down onto the print. "Hmm… _"A New Beginning?"_ he considered as he skimmed through the material. "Not bad. Not too much plot, no plot twists… just one scene." The young king concluded. "Not too much work, I think. Right,Wolfram?"

Wolfram stepped away from the other boy and found an actor's chair to sit in. "She doesn't make me work for your love in this one… In it she's already written about us as being…" the prince trailed off.

The Japanese boy looked at Wolfram's face, took the black monoblock chair beside the blond's and sat himself down. He waited for Wolfram to speak. After a few moments, Wolfram got up, rolled the script up like a newspaper and started to walk in the direction of the writer's trailer, but Yuuri was quick to catch up with him and pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" the double black asked.

"I can't do this anymore, Yuuri. I can't." was the Nordic godling's answer.

Yuuri looked adorably confused. "Do what?"

"Play happy couple," Wolfram answered weakly. "I'm not this good an actor."

Yuuri looked as if Wolfram had sicced a fire lion at him and got him good. "What?"

Wolfram sighed in defeat. "Nothing. I'm gonna stuff this into Sayo's fat little face and I'm going to make her write something more realistic." Wolfram spat as he began striding angrily again towards the writer's trailer as Yuuri tried to keep up. When after a few moments Yuuri couldn't keep in step anymore, he yelled.

"WAIT!"

"WHAT?"

Yuuri seemed to find his shoes fascinating, looking at them and wiggling his toes inside them as he said, "You don't have to have this changed."

Wolfram stopped for a moment to consider, then took off again, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. "Yes I do. If she hadn't brought us to earth for this, I'd have fried her as soon as I finished reading this crap. And why does she get the biggest trailer in this set? I have _every_ reason to flambe her now!" Wolfram seethed, then backpedaled. "Well, no Maryoku. But I'm sure she keeps gasoline and matches in that monster. Roasted Sayoko, medium rare!" he roared.

The king's sense of justice made him desperate. "You can't!"

Wolfram eyed Yuuri dubiously. "Why not?!"

The double-black crossed his arms but it looked more like a self-hugging gesture. "Because I put her up to this. On pain of death, actually," he explained.

This time, Wolfram's brow rose in disbelief as he crossed his arms over his chest again. "You. Shibuya Yuuri, 27th Demon King of Shin Makoku and its National Wimp."

"Hey!" Yuuri cried indignantly.

But Wolfram just kept at it. "You ordered a…" Now two dark gold brows rose in surprise. "WHAT?! You're crazy! She's King Bob's subject!"

Now it was Yuuri's turn to start tapping his foot impatiently. "Isn't this is the point where you kiss me for being a sweet guy?"

"Not when you're trying to cause an inter-dimensional incident, you idiot!"

"Even when I'm willing to risk war with Bob AND my own brother for you?" Yuuri asked sadly.

Wolfram's eyes softened at the words and his angry stare turned into a soft, loving look in a moment. "In that case, I still need to go to Sayo to have this script amended."

Yuuri cast his eyes down. "Oh… so you don't want to be paired with me anymore… I understand…" he sadly said, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

The blond prince bit his lip and placed his free hand on his own hip. "No, stupid!" he admonished laughingly. "This script cuts off before the real fun begins! I'll get her to make a lemon. You would like that, won't you?" Wolfram asked, insecurity audible in his voice once more.

Yuuri immediately perked up and seemingly from out of nowhere, he produced Shounagon's Pillow Book – the Japanese Kama Sutra. Wolfram gave him a thoroughly measuring and disapproving look. "Pervert."

The boy king grinned at the blond again. "Well, we can't have her getting writer's block on this part, right?"

Wolfram had to bite back a smile. "Yep, let's go."

And off they went.


	2. Backstage Pass Stage 2: Sayo's Trailer

**

* * *

**

**BACKSTAGE PASS Stage 2: Sayo's Trailer**

* * *

Sayo was slicing cucumbers when she heard a loud rapping on the door of her trailer.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Daystar's Mom asked as she handed her friend a can of tuna and the pepper shaker. "Do you think we've picked up someone from yet another time zone?"

"I dunno," the Japanese girl replied. She wiped her hands on her apron, then untied it at the back, pulled it over her head, folded it neatly and placed it on a nearby chair. "Hold the fort?" she joked, offering the American the cleaver and letting her friend work her magic on the chopping board.

"Coming!" the double black girl called out as she ran toward the door. She smiled as she saw who'd been knocking. "Lord Wolfram! Your Majesty! This is, er, a pleasant surprise. Let me just get my asbestos suit..."

Yuuri sweatdropped as he put a hand over a sputtering Wolfram's mouth. "No need for that, Sayo-chan. We just dropped by to -- "

The blond bit the hand restraining his speech and hit his fiance repeatedly with the script. "Sayo-chan?! Since WHEN has she been Sayo-chan?"

The Japanese girl involuntarily took a step back and felt behind her for the fire retardant suit she kept by the door.

Daystar's Mom looked up from the chopping board and frowned. "ENOUGH! You two are such children, honestly!" She brandished the cleaver at the two boys; light glinted off its razor-sharp blade. "You show up here at an ungodly hour and then you make such a ruckus? Don't you have any manners? I have half a mind to call up a dragon to take care of the pair of you."

Sayo sweatdropped and made placating motions with her hands. "It's okay, really, it's all good. There's no need for dragons." She sneaked a look at the angry fire-element wielder in the doorway. "Besides, I just got this trailer, and I'm not completely sure they've finished all the fireproofing..."

"Sayo," the double-black monarch said, taking over the conversation at last, "we'd just like you to make a few changes in this script for us. Name your price and it will be paid."

Sayo smiled and shook her head. "I'll do it for free, sire. I'm thankful to be here with you and Lord von Bielefeld. What'd you like us to do?" She grinned at Daystar's Mom, who had gone back to chopping vegetables. "We work together."

Wolfram shook himself free of Yuuri's grasp and glared at the girl menacingly. "I want a lemon."

The girl smiled brightly at the beautiful blond boy. "Oh, is that all?" she asked. A moment later, she happily produced a bright yellow, juicy-looking lemon from out of nowhere and held it out to the prince. It rolled around innocently in her palm as she shifted her weight back and forth from her heels to her toes. She blinked in confusion when Wolfram's face turned red with suppressed rage.

Comprehension dawned on her slowly. "Oh! Did you want it sliced?" Without waiting for an answer, she tossed the lemon back to Daystar's Mom, who made quick work of it with the blade she held. The lemon fell in neat slices on a cold porcelain plate.

For a moment, Yuuri felt compelled to say "Tadah!" but the look on Wolfram's face shut the king's trap promptly.

Sayo blinked twice when she saw that Wolfram's face didn't change. "No good?"

Yuuri sweatdropped and held Wolfram around the waist in an attempt to drag him bodily out of the trailer. "Er, we'll be back tomorrow morning Sayo, when Wolfram's not so… red. Good night!" the boy king said, bowing low before the two women and backing away with a fuming Wolfram in his arms.

When the door closed, Daystar's Mom smirked. "You knew what they wanted, didn't you? And it was no citrus fruit."

Sayo smiled at her and made a small humming sound as she walked back to the kitchen counter and began to arrange prawns on top of the lemon slices from earlier. "These go best with lemons," she remarked cheerfully.

Daystar's Mom shook her head. "You didn't know." She looked about ready to smack herself, but changed her mind when she saw she still held the knife. One way to ruin a midnight snack was to chop one's own head in two.

The double black tilted her head to one side and bit her manicured forefinger, being careful not to damage the polish. "Sure I did. I read about lemons and prawns in Sakai-san's French cookbook," she said to the foxy, bluish-gray-eyed brunette.

Daystar's Mom shook her head once more and sighed in resignation. "It's a great thing your FanFiction-dot-Net readers don't know this side of you."

Sayo blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked.

_Put down the knife before you throw it at her,_ Daystar's Mom thought to herself. "Sayo, they want lemon in the *script*, not their dinner."

The Asian girl made a pouty face and protested, "But that can't taste very good..."

Daystar's Mom looked pleadingly to the heavens, now obscured by roofing_. Why? *Why* do I bother?_ She thought as she considered banging her head on the nearest wall. Finally she turned to her young friend. "You really do have a one-track mind. We'll talk about it after dinner."


End file.
